Episode 1703 (3 December 1998)
Synopsis Everyone is in shock as they realise how badly injured Tiffany is and Peggy calls for an ambulance. Tiffany finds it hard to breath and flinches whenever Grant comes near her. Peggy panics when they find out Courtney isn't in the Vic. Beppe is very anxious and holds Courtney not knowing what to do. When he hears the sirens he finds Gianni and tells him to look after Joe and makes his way to the Vic where a crowd has formed by the door. Beppe pushes his way in followed by Louise and Simon. The paramedics stabilise Tiffany's breathing and get her ready to go to hospital. Grant sees Beppe, takes Courtney from him and threatens him into staying away. Jamie goes to the Arches to tell Phil what's happened - he heard everything, even Tiffany tell Grant he would have to kill her to stop her from leaving. Phil goes to the Vic where Peggy and Frank are questioning Beppe. He is trying to explain what he knows which isn't a lot, but he asks Peggy if she would put her hand on her heart and tell him that Tiffany just fell - she can't. Tiffany is in hospital as are Louise, Bianca, Simon, Terry and Grant. Bianca is in a state, blaming herself and she won't stay in the same room as Grant. Gianni confronts George, in front of Annie, about Rosa and the forthcoming marriage. Annie had no idea and is not happy. The nurse tells Grant that Tiffany should be ok - she has cracked ribs and a collapsed lung but she's now stable. Back at the Vic, Peggy and Frank are paid a visit by DCI Mason, after a phone call tipped him off about a possible assault. Peggy says he can look around - he won't find anything. The first thing he finds is Tiffany's passport. Phil arrives and Grant tells him Tiffany could be home in a couple of days. Then he admits she was leaving him when she fell. DCI Mason arrives at the hospital to question Grant. But at the same time the nurse calls him. A shell shocked Grant has to tell Louise, Terry, Simon and Bianca that a blood clot has formed on Tiffany's brain. They are going to have to operate but Tiffany may not survive. Cast Regular cast *Grant Mitchell – Ross Kemp *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Simon Raymond – Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond – Carol Harrison *Terry Raymond – Gavin Richards *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon *Peggy Mitchell – Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher – Mike Reid *Jamie Mitchell – Jack Ryder *Beppe di Marco – Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco – Marc Bannerman *Annie Palmer – Nadia Sawalha *George Palmer – Paul Moriarty *Pat Evans – Pam St. Clement *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen *Lenny Wallace – Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards – Richard Elis Guest cast *Jill Summers – Pat Jones *Paramedic – Ian Gain *DCI Mason – Campbell Morrison Locations *The Queen Victoria - Hallway, public and upstairs living room *Turpin Road *Albert Square *The Market Cellar - Exterior, bar and office *Bridge Street *The Arches *Walford General Hospital - Resuscitation, relatives' room and reception *Bridge Street Café Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 20,180,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Check